A New Life
by tayloredfit
Summary: This is another "Love fades,mine has" story and Rose leaves; but please give it a shot! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy that honor belongs to Rachelle Mead. **AN: Rated M for future Chapters**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy that honor belongs to Rachelle Mead.**

"Love fades, mine has." These were the words that Dimitri spoke to me, the words that finally, on top of everything else, has broken something inside of me. Changed me. That is why I am now inside my room packing my clothes and anything else I might need, making sure I have my father's information, and last but not least leaving out the letters I wrote to everyone, everyone except Dimitri.

I have my duffle bag with stakes, clothes, shoes and also a backpack with even more clothes, my photo album, and my laptop. I make sure I'm dressed for cool weather and with comfortable boots on and also sunglasses and a baseball cap, hoping that will be enough to not get noticed. I open the door a crack to make sure the coast is clear, there's only a few people but no one who I don't think will recognize me for who I am. I make my way to a courtyard not too far from the main gate and find a tree that has sturdy enough branches and enough foliage that I can hide out up there until nightfall and can figure out my escape form there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It's now nightfall and I'm thirsty as hell, I didn't think about bringing water and I didn't want to break from my hiding spot; but I'm just going to have to push through this until I get away from here. And tonight is a perfect night for escaping, there's a new moon tonight so everything is pitch black. While I've been stuck up here I noticed that one of the branches higher up sticks out about 15 feet past the walls surrounding the court, and from other nights of walking around I've noticed that at midnight exactly the guardians switch guard duty; and I'm hoping that the guardians will talk with one another for at least a minute, because a minute of them being distracted is all I need, and I'm praying that with them talking amongst themselves they won't be paying to much attention to the rustle of leaves that the tree is sure to make when I jump over the wall from the branch.

At exactly midnight, the guardians switch off guard duty and there must be a God because as I scaled the tree and worked my way across the branch, I looked over right before I jumped the wall and they were paying absolutely no attention, and with that one minute of them being distracted I left behind my old life and welcomed my new one. The moment I let go of that branch, I said goodbye to everyone I held dear and hoped they would find happiness without me, because even though I know things have been strained between Lissa and me lately, I know she will still be hurting over my leaving her, and over my broken promise.

I hit the ground and landed on the balls of my feet and put a hand out to steady myself, pushing off with my legs I was up and moving through the woods surrounding the court. I was straining my ears trying to hear if anyone was following me, but the only sounds I heard were coming from the woods itself and the woods' natural inhabitants. 'You would think this being our court where our Queen resides that its guards would be more alert, If I can escape and not get noticed that's pretty sad,' I think to myself and smile at the thought that I outsmarted the guardians. After I felt pretty certain that I was far enough away and no one was following me I stopped to take a break. Sitting there on the ground leaning against a tree, I wondered how Lissa was taking my departure, or if she has even noticed yet; I scowled at the last part and half of me instantly feels bad for thinking anything bad about my best friend but half of me can't help but feel that she's picking others over me, that I'm no longer important to her. I lean my head back against the tree and take deep breaths closing my eyes, focusing on my breathing, and then feeling the bond between Lissa and me I concentrate on that and her and after a minute I'm sucked into her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dimitri, I know how you feel but just try to understand where Rose is coming from, it's hard on her too." Lissa was using her most calming and soothing tone, but I could sense from her that they had been talking about me for awhile, she had heard about what had happened at the church; what he had said to me. Christian wasn't with her, he was angry at Dimitri, why I couldn't imagine it's not like we've had the best relationship ever. And I know she cares about me, even without the bond telling me.

It still hurt though knowing that no one had yet to notice that I was gone, it sent a sharp stabbing pain right to my heart, a pain that took my breathe away. I pulled out and let the tears silently slide down my face. 'No one had noticed I wasn't even there!' I thought despairingly, and with my heart even more cracked then it was before I promised that I would leave them alone, and that I would never check in on Lissa again, no point to keep hurting myself.

I pushed myself up and moved away from the tree wiping the tears away and forcing myself to go on. It was funny though, because I felt numb and being thirsty was no longer an issue. I grabbed the straps on my backpack and just focused on moving forward one step at a time; I had no idea what I was going to do or where I was going to go.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

I saw the trees thinning out considerably, which was a nice change, seeing all that light and open sky filtering through it gave me hope that maybe I'm almost out of these damn woods! I picked up my pace to a light jog until the tree line broke and I came upon a small town. It was a bleak day out with grey clouds blocking out the sun, but it was a beautiful site to me, a welcomed site. I walked into the town, which appeared to be a small one. I walked into the first building I saw, which was a small diner.

"Can I help you dear?" A plump woman who looked to be in her late thirties asked me from behind the counter.

"Can I use your phone, I need to call my dad?" I smile at her sweetly.

"Sure dear, just go around the corner and it's on the wall before the restrooms."

"Thanks," I tell her and am glad I can drop the smile while I turn away. I've thought about all my options and at this point, which is sooner than I had wanted, I know I have to call Abe. I just hope he's willing to help me out the way I need him to and not drag me back to that hell hole I just escaped from.

"Abe Mazure," his voice picks up on the first ring.

"Um, hey, it's me," I say uncertain.

"Where in the hell are you!?" I can ssooo tell he's pissed; maybe someone's finally noticed I'm gone.

"I'm not to sure where I'm at, some diner, it's a small town a few days out from the court." I exhale out, maybe I didn't have to call him, I'm sure I could've thought of something.

"I've got your location I'm on my way, we'll talk when I get there; and you better have a good explanation for this." He barks out, and with that he hangs up. I stand there staring at the phone for a minute before I hang it up, 'how in the hell did he get my location?' I shrug and sit down in a booth, he sounded pretty pissed so I'm sure it won't take that long for him to get here.


	3. Chapter 3

"Abe it's just not for me; I don't want this life anymore and I don't care what anyone else says or thinks. I want out! And I want away from everyone!" We have been going back and forth for about twenty minutes now. I think he's just scared about how my mother is going to react that I don't want to be a guardian anymore, that I want nothing to do with this life period.

He sits there studying me and I can see the wheels turning in his head.

"Alright, but there will be some ground rules, not a lot but if you expect me to help you, you need to help me." I should have known he wouldn't have helped simply because I need it and I'm his daughter. But it's not like I really have a choice in the matter, I have no compulsion like Lissa's to get what I need and want and no money.

"Fine, whatever it is I'll do it but you need to hold up your end of the bargain old man!" I counter back, with a glare.

He stood up pulling money out of his pocket and threw it on the table in front of me, "Get something to eat, I need to make a few phone calls, and I'll be right outside watching you so don't do anything stupid." And with that he left and made sure to stand outside the window to our table to keep an eye on me. Rolling my eyes I decided that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to get something to eat. When the waitress came back with my order my mouth instantly started salivating, it smelled and looked amazing; and it also reminded me I hadn't eaten anything in three days. I had a coffee, scrambled eggs with cheese on top, toast, bacon, fried hash browns with gravy on top.

By the time Abe got back in, I was nodding off from all the heavy food I had just eaten and from the lack of sleep from journeying in the woods for days. Abe ushered me into his car and it didn't take long for sleep to pull me under.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

"Why Christian, I don't understand why she would do this to me again, s-she promised!" Lissa was in Christians' arms crying her eyes out; I could feel that darkness within her, making her question everything including herself.

I woke up with a start glad that I don't have to be in her head with her thought and emotions overpowering mine. I looked around the room confused and alert all at the same time. I had no idea where I was and I instantly was on the defense, 'where's Abe' I thought. I threw the covers off me and hopped out of the bed I had been sleeping in, besides my shoes I was still fully dressed, thank God because it was freezing in here.

Leaving the room, I walked down the hall as quietly as I possibly could. It didn't hear anything and wherever I was at the place was pitch black, except for a little bit of light coming through the windows, it was nighttime out. I got to the end of the hall and met metal staircase that spiraled downward, grabbing onto the rail so I didn't fall, I made my way down it, it was a little harder being silent because every time I took a step you could hear metal against metal as it swayed a bit. Even though I'm sure someone had to heard me coming down that thing, I still didn't hear anyone actually it was dead silent in the place. When I got to the bottom I was looking down another hall and could see the faint traces of light on the floor. I slowly made my way towards the light flexing my fingers waiting for a fight. The closer I got the more I could see that the light was slipping through from a closed door. I took a deep breathe and opened the door as fast as I could while dropping to my knees to give me a few seconds distraction from a possible enemy that could be there. But there was no enemy and I felt really stupid seeing the look that was in Abe's eyes as he sat behind a big oak desk with a laptop open in front of him. I stood up and could feel my cheeks burning a bit as I realized I way overreacted.

He burst out laughing and it was a loud barking laugh that filled the room, and it dawned on me that I think this is the first time I've heard him laugh, not that short snort that we both seem to make.

"I see you're awake and active," he chokes out.

"It's your fault, what you couldn't leave a note or something letting me know where the hell I am, which I still don't really know." I snap at him, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes at him, letting him know just how amusing I found all this.

"You're in my house and I think it best that you go back to your room, we can talk in the morning, but as amusing your little display was I have things I need to attend to, now go, close the door behind you." He barked back at me and efficiently dismissing me to go back to focusing on his laptop.

I sighed and left, feeling a little tired after the quick spurt of adrenaline I had left me. I worked my way back to the room I had came from, flicking lights on here and there so I could see better. I walked into what I guess is my room and climbed back into bed letting sleep pull me under yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up in the morning, I looked around at the room. It was a beautiful room, with hard wood floors and expensive furniture, although a little more than bare. There was and armoire in the corner, and nightstand on either side of the four post bed, and vanity; and all of it was wood, the room was mostly brown. Besides the furniture though there was nothing else, very plain and very boring, it was like an upgraded room from the rooms in St. Vladimir. My stuff was still packed in my bags; I got out of bed and padded across the room finding the first clothes to throw on. I walked down the hall and tried to listen for any sound of Abe in the house, with daylight filtering through the windows, although not a lot there were curtains pulled close over all the windows but they were thin enough to let in enough sunlight that wouldn't hurt a moroi. The hard wood flooring was everywhere and large, expensive furniture and expensive looking décor filled the place, somehow I really don't think Abe decorated the house, as amusing as the mental picture, I really couldn't see that happening.

I ended up standing in front of the door I had busted through last night, walking inside there was no sign of Abe, but the room was very him in a way; there were books lining both the side walls and a huge window opposite of the door that had heavy dark curtains pulled closed, a big solid oak desk sat in front of the window with two chairs in front of it. I closed the door behind me and walked a few feet down the hall to a huge kitchen, the really nice ones that you saw in magazines.

"Hello dear, you must be Rose." I turned around to see an older lady, thin and frail looking with gray hair pulled up into a bun and an outfit similar to what our guardians wear.

"Um, yeah." I wasn't too sure what to say, I wonder if this is his help or something.

"My name Elizabeth dear, do you want something to eat, I only received word yesterday of your coming here so I'm afraid I only have food that your father likes but I'll cook you anything you want, or I can go to the market?" She asks me with such sincerity and yet such sternness in her voice that I'm suddenly hit with the image of her wagging her finger at children and lecturing them.

"No that's okay, I'll take whatever he eats, where is Abe at anyways?" She raises an eyebrow at me referring to him by name but doesn't say anything about it.

"He normally just takes coffee and toast in the morning, and as to where he is I do not know, but he is out. There are fresh towels for washing up in your bathroom if you would like to clean up while I prepare your breakfast." She says never taking her eyes off of me.

"Okay, thanks," I say and once again head back up to my room.

The bathroom is amazing! It has one of those huge white tubs with the claw feet against one wall, and also a standup shower in the corner. Another armoire is in here filled with different robes and slippers, it has a huge countertop and mirror running along the opposite wall of the tub and yet again I'm reminded of a room straight out of a magazine. Abe must have a lot more money and power than I thought because this house is mind-blowing, in a good way; it screams wealth.

As cool as the old-school tub is I jump for the shower and just let the hot water run over me, I can feel myself really relaxing and stand there letting the water work out all the kinks I didn't even know I had, a girl could get used to this.

When I'm all squeaky clean and dressed I head back downstairs to the kitchen and the smell of coffee filled the kitchen and hall. Walking in I see Abe sitting at a small table off to the far left of the kitchen on his laptop and a small pile of papers in front of him, and just like Elizabeth had said, coffee and toast sat off to the side. I walk over and sit down across from him, he glances up for a brief second and goes back to looking at his laptop.

"Well hi to you too." I grumble out.

"Morning Rose."

"So lets get this over with," I say as Elizabeth sets coffee and toast in front of me and leaves the room.

"Get what over with?" He asks looking up and staring at me with a searching look.

"Yesterday you said that I would have to help you out, and last night you said we would talk in the morning, so talk," I sit, staring at him.

He closes the computer and takes a drink of his coffee, without saying a word he slides a piece of paper across the table to me. Reaching for it I look at it in disbelief, I almost bust out laughing, but I don't think he would like that. The paper I held in my hand had to be some kind of joke, surely.


	5. Chapter 5

The paper held a list of rules and expectations, seriously, I feel like I'm back in school.

Will live in this house respectfully and while living here is expected to help out with upkeep

Will attend a college of my choice (Abe's choice) and will be expected to keep grades up, and also to be involved in school activities

Will find a job and get your license and your own vehicle

Will be expected to keep in contact with your mother

"That's it?!" I stare at it dumbfounded and not quite sure what to think. I look up at Abe and see him studying me, I'm guessing as to see how I'm going to react. In all things considering though it really doesn't sound that bad, actually it sounds like a normal life. I sit there pondering over all this, it's funny because this sounds like what every person my age already does that is a part of the human world. I like it, hell it actually sounds like it might be nice, but maybe that's just because I'm actually being offered the chance to be a normal girl. As soon as that thought crossed my mind it conjured up a memory from what feels like an eternity ago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How'd you find me? You following me to make sure I don't run away?"

"Be quiet," he snapped, leaning down so that we were at eye level. "A janitor saw you and reported it. Do you have any idea how stupid this was?"

"I know, I know, the whole probation thing, right?"

"Not just that. I'm talking about the stupidity of getting in _that_ kind of situation in the first place."

"I get in _that_ kind of situation all the time, Comrade. It's not a big deal."

"Stop calling me that. You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Sure I do. I had to do a report on Russia and the R.S.S.R. last year."

"U.S.S.R. And it _is_ a bid deal for a Moroi to be with a dhampir girl. They like to brag."

"So?"

"So?" he looked disgusted. "So don't you have any respect? Think about Lissa. You make yourself look cheap. You live up to what a lot of people already think about dhampir girls, and it reflects back on her. And me."

"Oh, I see. Is that what this is about? Am I hurting your big, bad male pride? Are you afraid I'll ruin your reputation?"

"My reputation is already made, Rose. I set my standards and lived up to them long ago. What you do with yours remains to be seen." His voice hardened again. "Now get back to your room—if you can manage it without throwing yourself at someone else."

"Is that your subtle way of calling me a slut?"

"I hear the stories you guys tell. I've heard stories about you."

"Why is it wrong to…I don't know, have fun? I'm seventeen, you know. I should be able to enjoy it."

"You're seventeen, and in less than a year, someone's life and death will be in your hands. If you were human or Moroi, you could have fun. You could do things other girls could."

"But you're saying I can't."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The memory ended and I felt a stabbing pain in my chest, I miss that Dimitri, I miss him so much it hurts. And even though he's alive and dhampir again, this 'new and improved' Dimitri just pisses me off, and breaks my heart. I sighed loudly still staring down at the paper and all it's rules and expectations. Fuck it, it can't be a bad thing.

"Fine, I can do this."

"Good, you have two days to get what you need and get settled in, until then Elizabeth will take you shopping for whatever you need and will be driving you around, and accompanying you to make sure you don't go overboard with the spending." He got up, gathering all his stuff and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I was back in my room unpacking my bags, not that there really is a lot to unpack maybe I should go shopping, it would give me something to do then letting my thoughts keep drifting off to the old Dimitri, the one that loved me. I got up and walked into the kitchen, where I have quickly figured out that Elizabeth ninety percent of the time will be here.

"Hey, Elizabeth, so," I pulled myself up onto the countertop sitting and grabbed a muffin, "Abe said you'd take me shopping, can we go shopping now?"

"Hey yourself," she said smiling, "where do you want to go the mall or maybe somewhere else for stuff to decorate your room?"

"Can we do both?" I think Elizabeth is my new favorite person, of course I was thinking about the mall, but even though the plainness of my room bothers me it never occurred to me to go shopping for stuff I like to throw in there. Not to mention if decorating my room will give me something to do for the next two days before I start whatever school I'm going to and before I have to get a job, Ugh.

"We can do both child," she said chuckling, I think Elizabeth likes me.

"Oh, what school am I going to anyways?"

"Calvin College, it's a small private college, and yes you have to where a uniform."

"Ok, I'm just going to change, and thanks for doing this," I tell her hopping off the counter and hurrying up to my room. I'm by far not one for decorating, but this is something that would distract me and keeps my thoughts from everyone, Lissa and Dimitri especially. And who knows, maybe I can get reacquainted with my old self, the person I was before I had to be responsible; maybe know I can be young and do dumb stuff and make mistakes, and nobody's life would be in my hands.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We were at the mall, the one Lissa and I went to years ago, the one where I was Dimitri's partner when I was practicing guarding Lissa. I pushed those memories out of my head before they had time to fully come back to me. Although part of me wish they were here with me now. Pulling up here my good mood has deflated, I missed them, but I'm sure they are all fine without me. I started getting out of the car when Elizabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me back in.

"Okay Rose, let's make a deal, I'm too old and tired to be walking around the mall for hours, will you be okay going in alone and I'll give you your fathers card?"

"Yeah, sure, but what are you going to do?" I asked her, kind of shocked that she would agree to drive me out here just to what, sit in the car.

"I'll be here, it'll give me some time to read my book." She smiled warmly at me.

"Okay, well, um I'll try to be quick about shopping then." I tell her. She handed me the card and told me my spending limit in here was two thousand; that floored me! I mean I knew Abe was loaded but I'm only used to spending about a hundred dollars or so.

I head into store after store buying jeans and tops, some earrings, sweaters and push-up bras (hey a girls gotta look her best). I decided to take a quick break to grab a drink and something small to eat from the food court; I walked up to a sweet stand and got a coffee and a chocolate glazed donut. The lady gave me my stuff and I sat down ready to enjoy my quick moment of happiness with my donut when a voice I knew all too well carried across the food court. I could feel all the blood drain from my face and my hands started to shake slightly, 'I can't go back to court and face everything there, I just can't, maybe he won't notice me'. I just couldn't face any of them, especially him, because I already knew how he would react and what he would say.


	7. Chapter 7

I grabbed my stuff and was getting up trying to sneak off when a hand landed on my shoulder and spun me around, and I was looking into the eyes of Christian.

"Rose?..." he was just staring at me, then I saw the change in eyes, the realization that I was here, "What the hell are you doing here?" His voice raised. Oh boy.

"Christian, please let me go, I can't do this and… don't tell anyone you saw me here." I rushed out the words and started to turn to walk away when he grabbed my arm and spun me back around to face him, I dropped my coffee and food and grabbed his wrist twisting it so he had no choice but to let me go and the minute his hand was off my arm and I took off running. I could hear him following me, but I had to run, I couldn't face any of them and I didn't want to, because they would drag me back to court, and then the guardians would hold a trial for me for escaping and god only knows what they'd do to me. I just hit the door leading out of the mall when he had finally caught up to me grabbing my arm again and pushing me up against the wall.

"Rose, what the hell is your problem!?" He looked pissed, "Rose you're going to talk to me and if you try anything again you might want to remember that I'm a fire user, don't make me do anything."

"What could you possibly want to talk about?" I shout at him, feeling my own anger rising up.

"How about the fact that you left court, you left Lissa, and now you're here and was just sitting in there eating like nothing is wrong. How could you do that do her, to everyone. She has been a mess since you left and Adrian too, we've all been worried about you Rose!" He was shouting at me, and we were gaining a small audience that I don't think he had to realize.

"Don't worry about me; I'm fine as you can see!" I could feel my anger rising even more, I was getting pissed, and deep down there was something else, that darkness that fills Lissa, through here I will always have that darkness in me too and it was threatening to surface. "None of you need me, I'm not important to anyone there anymore, with time everyone will forget I even existed, so why don't you do us both a favor and forget that you saw me here!" I shouted at him and shoved him away from me.

He stood there staring at me with a look of disgust, "Fine, I'll forget I ever saw you here, but I just want you to know that you're pathetic!" He was no longer yelling, but you could here the venom dripping off of his words. He shook his head and walked back into the mall, I was getting ready to turn and walk around to where Abe's car was parked, I was stopped short by a site that hit me hard. I can't believe I didn't notice him standing there before, he must have followed Christian. Dimitri was standing by the entrance of the mall staring at me; he had his stoic guardian mask in place. I couldn't take anymore of this today, and I started blinking rapidly trying to fight of tears. 'I wouldn't cry, I don't cry' I thought to myself, but through the mask I could see the signs, the little ones that if no one really knew Dimitri, they wouldn't be able to see them. But I could, the creases between his brows and the little frown lines by his mouth, and the look in his eyes. He was confused, angry, and sad that I was here.

I didn't know what to do, seeing him standing there, I was frozen to the spot. He took a step towards me and waited, 'waiting for what?' I thought. When his actions hit me, he was waiting to see if I freak out and take off. He was treating me like I was some crazy, wounded animal. The pain was sharp, and it shot right through my heart, the broke what little control I had left, and the tears were running down my face now. I was mad that I couldn't keep from crying and that I knew I couldn't stop them, I felt like my own body had betrayed me. The look in his eyes changed, I always knew he didn't like seeing me cry and since he no longer loved me, I don't see why he would care anyways. He looked away as if deciding what to do, and then walked away and back into the mall. I just wanted to go home, to lock myself in my room and cry my heart out, because right now it was shattered and I didn't know how to put it back together. I should of known something like this would happen, the day started out so good, I know that there is never any good without the bad. I wiped my eyes off on the sleeves of my shirt, and focused on my breathing trying to calm myself down. When I felt good enough to go back to the car with Elizabeth, I went.

I climbed into the car and out of the corner of my eye I saw the shocked look on her face, she could tell I had been crying. She didn't say nothing though, which made my respect level for her go up; and she drove us back home in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the first day of school, I stood wrapped in a towel staring down at my uniform as it laid across my bed. I sighed, I wasn't really prepared for school, I had spent the past two days wallowing in my room only coming out when I was hungry to the point that I was convinced my stomach was about to start eating itself. I pulled off the towel and goose bumps broke out across my body as the cold air hit me, wrapping my hair up to my uniform wouldn't get wet I got dressed. 'Might as well try and make a decent impression,' I thought with a shrug. That much I could at least control. I sat in front of my vanity and put on makeup, I didn't have to put any coverage on my face seeing how my skin always seemed to be flawless, but I expertly applied my eye make-up making my eyes look bigger and adding a smoky effect that screamed hot. I applied some lip gloss and started brushing out my hair and blow-drying it, when I was certain my hair was dry I began curling it, when I was done my mission was complete. My uniform wasn't as bad as I had myself expecting, it was mostly black, there was a gold crest of the school sewn into the breast of the blazer and the blazer hid most of the vest which was a deep red. The rest of the uniform was solid black, they didn't seem to really have a preference of shoes so I bought a pair of black boots to wear, they came up to mid-calf. My make-up made me look amazing, and my hair fell in soft ringlet curls down around my shoulders. I put in some drop earrings that had small black crosses on the end and put on a few rings, all silver.

I got up grabbing my bag and headed down to the kitchen. Elizabeth just finished making coffee and toast as I walked in. "Morning Rose, you look very nice dear." She said smiling, I really do like her, she reminds me of what a classic grandmother would act like, or maybe she reminded me of a mother who was just older, I don't know. Abe was in his usual morning spot at the table with his coffee and toast already in front of him, although unlike most mornings he didn't have his laptop in front of him, instead he just had some papers which on the corner of one had the schools crest.

I sat down across from him and Liz sat my toast and coffee in front of me, and leaving the kitchen. I began to eat not bothering to try to talk to Abe, I thought I wasn't a morning person, but he's really not a morning person.

"Do you have everything you need for school?" He asks, I looked up surprised mid bite of my toast, I finished biting a piece of toast off and nodded my head at him.

"Good, as soon as your finished eating I will be taking you to school, I have your class schedule here if you would like to look at it." He sighed sliding the paper over to me. I snatched it up and looked at it quizzically, I didn't really know too much about the school (except that they had a pretty decent uniform) and I hadn't really asked.

1st period—study of art

2nd period—buissnes theory

3rd period—current world history

4th period—choir (music theory)

* one hour lunch break, will be permitted to leave campus, but please return on time *

5th period—trigonometry

6th period—English composition

7th period- *has yet to be selected*

I looked up at him quizzically, "It looks like a high school schedule."

"I know, I thought maybe it would be easier running on a schedule that you were used to, but they actually have a great educational program, especially with their buissnes course.

"What's this 'has yet to be selected' thing down here?" I asked pointing to the paper.

"That is for a class of your choosing, the others are courses I have selected."

"Well if that's the case, why did you select choir?" I asked, straight confused by this choice.

"If you remember, one of my conditions was that you got involved in school, I thought this would be a good way to get you started in that direction, you of course are free to change some of your classes, but I suggest you wait a few weeks before you decide to do that." He stared pointedly at me.

"Fine, let's just go and get this over with." I sighed out grabbing my bag off the floor, it was a cute backpack I got from victoria's secret pink, and it was just big enough to carry the small Acer notebook the school required all students to have with them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The campus was huge, but it was a nice normal looking campus. There was even a church here for the students who wanted to come and praise God in the free time. I was walking to my sixth period on the east side of campus, the last period was horrible and left me with a headache, I had a strong feeling that this period wasn't going to be any better. I walked into the huge room that had row after row of desks and they were all tiered. With the teacher's desk in the center of the ground floor and a huge blackboard behind the desk, it was identical to every room I had been in so far, well except for my art course.

I walked up and grabbed a seat in the back, putting my bag on the desk to mine, most classes here had about a row or two that were empty I noticed, which was nice because that meant I got a little bit of space from everyone. But the day would be looking up in about forty-five minutes when the class ended; since I haven't selected anything for my seventh period I was free to leave the campus. Other students started filing in after one another, most going to the front and working their way up; only a few stragglers chose to sit in the back like myself.

The professor walked in an automatically began the droning. I pulled out my Acer when she instructed the class to; they expected us to type notes. I pulled up the Internet and began browsing different sites, but after doing this in most my classes it has gotten boring. I looked up and noticed a girl a few rows down from me; her name was Analleise, I met her when I was leaving for my hour break, she was trying to convince me to join their dance team. She said she had noticed that I had yet to pick a course of study for my seventh period. I shook my head at the thought and went back to looking up random things on the computer.

Finally the professor announced the end of class and I jumped up grabbing my stuff and took off. Walking outside I pulled out the phone Abe had given me and called Liz to pick me up. I walked over to a bench underneath a tree and sat waiting. God I couldn't wait to get home!

"Hey, its Rose Hathaway, right?" I looked up to see a pretty hot guy standing at the end of the bench, he was no where near good looking like Dimitri, but then again most couldn't compare to him. The thought made me go from bored to bored and down.

"Yeah," I answered him and looked away, not interested in talking to anyone.

"You mind if I sit here?" He asks. I shook my head at him, and he sat down next to me. He was quiet for a few minutes, looking around at the scenery. "So, I noticed that you don't seem to be talkative today, I don't know if you noticed me, but I couldn't help but notice you." Wow, that has to be one of the most brilliant pick up-lines I've ever heard, I thought to myself sarcastically. "This is a small town and most people that go to high school here end up at this campus, but I know for a fact that you didn't go to our high school so you don't know anyone, but you know it couldn't hurt to actually try and attempt to be friendly and talk to some people. You know, you're already getting the reputation as the hot, weird, loner girl." He said smiling, but still not looking at me.

"Why do you care?" I ask.

"I don't really, but my sister asked me to talk to you, she also wants me to try to convince you to join the dance team." He turned finally looking at me, and I knew who his sister was instantly, but they looked nothing alike. He had dark brown hair cut short but was still long enough that he got that 'just rolled out of bed hair' and had clear blue eyes, he was tall too I noticed before he sat down, the same height as Dimitri. His sister, Analleise was the complete opposite of him, she had bleach blonde hair, and dark brown eyes, and was a few inches shorter than me, with pale skin unlike his tanned skin.

"I don't have any intentions of joining the dance team, I've never danced, and I'm not the 'dancer type'," I replied back to him.

"Well what type are you then?" he asked.

"I don't know…" I said after a few minutes, I really don't have a clue as to what I want to do.

"Well then, the way I see it, my sister wants you to join, she says you have to have been a dancer because of the way your body is build; and you don't know what you want to do… so why not join and when you make up your mind you can just drop it." He's staring at me like he's trying to figure something out, or maybe he thinks that if he acts interested in me that I'll join, he's good looking enough that his sister probably thought I'd listen to him. But it wasn't his looks that made me consider possibly joining, it were is words. Behind that pretty face he was actually smart, what he said makes sense, she's be happy and would stop hounding me, Abe would think I'm trying to get more involved in school, and once I've figured out if I want to do something else I could just drop the whole dancing thing. I mean it's not like I'm a bad dancer, it's just that my dance knowledge consists of the body grinding moves you see most people doing at parties.

I shrugged, "Sure, why not." I said; he smiled at me and stood up putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well practice starts tomorrow, six thirty, guess I'll see you there Rose Hathaway, don't disappoint." He said walking away. I went back to waiting for Liz to show up when it dawned on me, 'he just said he'll see me there, oh god, what kind of dance team has a hot guy like that dancing for them, I wonder what I just got myself into…'


	9. Chapter 9

I got home from school tired and still confused as to what I had gotten myself into. I went up to my room and fell backwards onto my bed, letting my legs hand of the side. I was laying there thinking about everything that has gone on this past week in a half, everything has been moving so fast I haven't really had time to really think about anything. And all day today at school the biggest question that's been bugging me all day is, 'I wonder if Christian told the others he saw me, what was he even doing there, and with Dimitri?"

I know I had promised myself that I wouldn't slip into Lissa's head anymore, but I just had to know. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing, then I felt it deep down the cord that connected me to her. I focused on it and on her and I was in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm nervous about starting school," She sighed, and I could feel she was depressed, that everyone has been walking on egg shells around her worried that she break at any minute, she was annoyed by this but also she appreciated it, it made her feel cared for and loved, she felt I abandoned her. This hurt me, knowing that I made her feel this way, but it also made me mad, because that is exactly how I felt right before I left, like her and Dimitri and everyone else I cared for abandoned me, well everyone but Adrain; he loved me I knew that, but I felt so guilty being with him when all I wanted was to be with Dimitri. "I just wish rose was here, she wouldn't be nervous, she would flaunt through the place like she owned it, and would make sure everyone knew not to mess with us." She said laughing a bit, she shook her head and looked down at the ground trying to clear her thoughts.

I reached into her further, trying to feel more of her emotions and to see if I could get a hint as to whether or not she was told about me. I could feel that she has been struggling with the darkness since I left, and that it was only Christian who barely managed to keep her from cutting herself.

She looked up in time to see Dimitri and Christian exchange a look, but I could feel her confusion at this. She had no idea what the brief exchange between them meant, but I did, they didn't tell her they had seen me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

I pulled out of her head not wanting to see anymore, but not before I pulled a lot of her darkness into me and out of her. It was like a bottomless pit of rage and despair; I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me jumping into the shower and turning on the hot water. I slid down the wall and to the ground pulling me knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. I hadn't even bothered to get undressed; I was too caught up in trying to keep myself from being pulled into that darkness that filled me now, all I wanted to do was keep my head above water, I didn't want to drown in those emotions and I didn't want to get lost in those thoughts that I knew would eat away at me until all I wanted to do was end the pain. I cried, because I felt helpless and powerless and because I missed everyone, but I think Lissa was the only one who missed me, and that was only part of the time. I cried because my heart would never be whole again. I don't know how long I sat like that before I got up and turned off the shower. My eyes hurt from crying so much and I could tell without looking that they would be swollen and red. I got undressed and put my soaking wet uniform in the laundry hamper, I felt bad that Liz was going to have to try to deal with it, but at the same time I was so wore out that I didn't really care all that much. I pulled a long cotton robe out from the bathroom armoire and climbed under the covers into bed. It didn't take long for sleep to pull me under and I welcomed it as long as it promised me I wouldn't dream.


	10. Chapter 10

My alarm went off, I slapped it to shut it up. I didn't feel like going to school, hell I didn't even feel like getting out of bed. My eyes were still sore from crying so much last night. I got up padding across the floor and looked in the vanity mirror; my eyes weren't puffy, but they were just a tiny bit red. I got ready for school, following the same routine I did yesterday. I grabbed my stuff and took a deep breathe, 'might as well get this day over with.'

"Rose you're up early," Elizabeth looked up at me clearly surprised.

"Yeah, I set my alarm clock early, I'm going to be going out before school and looking to see if anyone is hiring; I'll get breakfast while I'm out though." I started to walk out of the kitchen when Liz called me back, reminding me that I needed money in order to get breakfast. Not that I actually planned on getting breakfast, or going job hunting for that matter. I just needed some space away from everyone and everything, so I'm going to go walk to this park we passed the other day, there didn't look to be many people there; and I'm hoping with it only being six in the morning there won't be anyone.

The street that we lived on was obviously the rich part of the small town, big houses was the norm on this street. It was nice how the developers didn't place the other houses too close together, still close enough that if you needed to run over to the neighbors it was no big deal; but far away enough that people got their privacy, I liked that. There were weeping willows and oak trees lining the streets in front of the houses, it was beautiful, but for some reason I found that part eerie. I think that's only because it reminded me of this street out of some scary, thrasher movie Lissa and I saw once; although for the life of me I can never remember the name.

It was a cool day out, you could tell fall was here, leaves were floating to the ground and changing colors, and you could smell autumn in the air, the smell of a forest as leaves are decomposing around you. I went a few blocks down, looking at the houses and watching the cars pass me by. The park was small, but it seemed to be set of between two stores, towards the back near the tree line leading to part of the forest that surrounds half the town. Even thought the sun is rising, the sunlight doesn't seem to quite be able to reach the little park, leaving it dark enough that no one would really notice me, not that there's anybody at the park to notice me.

I walked across the grass and the soft dirt, to the middle of the park where a swing set stood, I sat my bag on the swing next to mine and hopped up on the swing. Grabbing the chains and pushing my self with my feet, I let myself get caught up in the feel on swinging; I haven't done anything like this since I was a child. It was relaxing, feeling the cool air flow over me, my hair blowing in the breeze, and watching the sun come up from across the town square. 'I think this is my new favorite place,' I thought to myself. I felt like I could relax here, like I could breathe.

"Rose." Was whispered right next to my ear as I was just starting to swing forward; I jumped and lost my balance on the swing, falling off and right onto the dirt ground. I whipped my head around and saw the guy I was talking to after school yesterday. He was standing there smiling with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Oh, you find this funny do you!" I shouted at him, pissed that he ruined my world of happiness and that I now had dirt on my skirt. I stood up wiping the dirt off, grabbed my stuff and gave him probably one of my top five glares I've ever given and headed off towards school.

I had gotten a few buildings up from the park when I noticed the footsteps behind me, I glanced over my shoulder to see him following me, as I had assumed. Although he was no longer smiling, this in turn made me smile when I turned my head away from his prying eyes. 'Good! You ruined my good mood, glad I could return the favor,' I thought to myself. When we finally reached the school; him always about ten steps behind me; he reached out his hand and caught mine, stopping me in my tracks.

"Don't forget about practice today, six thirty sharp, Rose Hathaway." He said, smiling and walking away ahead of me to meet up with a group of guys waiting for him by the gated entrance to the school. I had forgotten about the dance practice, do I even really want to go? Sighing, I grabbed the straps of my bag and headed in.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I want to thank all you guys for the awesome reviews, it really does put a smile on my face. I also want to let all you know that I will continue to be updating my chapters for this story, but it might not be as much or as often as I have been; I'm starting to write my own novel that I'm hoping to get published; I promise though that I won't go longer than two days tops when it comes to this story though. Again thank you all for reviewing, I love you guys, you're awesome. **

The school day dragged by much like it did yesterday, though I was a little more involved in my classes; taking notes in-between surfing on the web. I was still pondering whether or not to show up to this dance practice; I always enjoyed dancing at parties, but I never really considered it something to do outside of a party setting; I wasn't that bad at it either. 'I could use it a fun substitute for playing sports maybe,' I thought. I didn't really know though, 'oh what the hell, I'll just show up and if I don't like it I can tell them it's not my thing and bale.' I made up my mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

**(back at court)**

"I never heard of Calvin College, but it is relatively close to where I'm going, so I'll still be able to see you." Lissa told Christian smiling and giving him a kiss, which he happily returned.

"Well, that's why I picked it, the school you're going to seems nice and all but we both know I can't afford a school like that, and this one I can. And like you said, we'll still be close enough together that we'll get to see one another. Although I wish you could've gotten Dimitri as an assigned guardian, I would've felt much better knowing he was guarding you." He said, picking up papers sent to him from the school.

"Eddie will keep me safe and I feel a lot better knowing that Dimitri will be with you. I just wish Queen Tatiana would of gave us more of a heads up, so we could of spent more time with one another before we knew we were going away." Lissa replied, picking through papers from her school as well. There was a knock on the door the door, and Dimitri entered.

"Lissa, the Queen wishes to speak with you before your departure," Dimitri stated taking up a guarding stance by the door. Lissa has noticed that since Rose left, that his accent has gotten more prominent; whether he admitted it or not, she thought Rose leaving here bothered him a lot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

I walked in to the room that was labeled to me the "dance practice" room. What I saw had me standing there in awe and somewhat dumbstruck too. I imagined a lot of different things when I thought of dance practice, but my imagination was very lacking apparently. They were all dancing in perfect sync with one another and you could tell by watching them that they were completely aware of one another, as they weaved through and around one another to a song I'd never heard before. The girls were all centered in the middle and the guys had created a half oval around them. The girls were all dancing the way she would at a party, provocative yet not slutty; while the guys were doing street dance; and the best thing was that no one was in tights!

I stood there for I don't know how long watching them, when I heard the door open and close behind me. I turned and saw the same guy from this morning there smiling at me. He had changed out of his school uniform like the rest of the other dancers and I have to say he looked good in his uniform, but out he was hot enough to have girls swooning at his feet.

"Glad to see you actually showed up, I was afraid you would just high tail it and run," he said walking past me and giving me a wink.

"And just why would I do something like that?" I ask putting my hands on my hips and giving him my best man-eater smile. He paused for a minute, caught off guard I'm guessing, seeing as how I was shooting him a murderous glare this morning. But hey, I like flirting, I think it's fun and if he wants to flirt he's about to learn that I run with the best of them. Being in this atmosphere and playing around with someone, it brought back some of my old spirit. I walked up to him and dropped my bag in front of the room where he had walked past me to deposit his. I looked up challenging at him and crossed my arms in front of my chest, "So, are you going to stand there all day staring at me or are you going to fill me in on the steps?" I ask.

He smiled and his eyes lit up like mine do when a challenge is set before me, "That depends."

"On what?"

"On if you can keep up or not, who knows maybe you won't be good enough to make the cut." He said shrugging, and looking away as if he meant it; but his lips quirking up in the corners gave him away.

"Question is, are you going to make the cut, when I learn the steps." I shot back playfully.

He walked towards the dancers and signaled me to follow him. They placed me in the back of the group of girls with him right behind me; that way I could watch the moves the girls were doing while they were breaking it down for me, and also so he could watch me and correct me if he needed to. I have a very strong feeling that this dance thing is going to become something that I might enjoy after all.


	12. Chapter 12

The steps were pretty easy to learn and about halfway through practice I was dancing at the same pace as the others. The other girls were cheering me on and giving me praises, it was nice to being yelled at or dealing with drama, it made me smile.

The practice ended and everyone started clapping for one another, I joined in too. I grabbed my bag, next time I'm going to have to remember to bring something to change into, some of these moves were not meant to be done in a skirt.

"Hey that was a good practice Rose," I looked up to the voice to see Analleise standing in front of me. "You picked up the moves pretty fast, you know if you stay after while everyone clears out I would like to talk to you, please stay." She smiled and walked away giving others praise and talking to others on how they could improve certain moves. From standing there and watching her I'm getting the impression that she the leader to the girls on the team, and from watching her brother I take it that he's the other leading half but for all our guys. Her brother starting walking towards me after he was done talking to the guys.

"That was a good practice Rose, you're a natural dancer, but that shouldn't of surprised me, my sister has a good eye for talented dancers."

"It was fun, more than I honestly expected," I said shrugging my shoulders, "Your sister is really nice, and a natural leader. I only have on question for you though."

He bent down and swooped his bag up over his shoulder, "Shoot."

"What's your name so I can stop referring to you as 'that guy'?"

He started laughing, "well, this guys name is Ryan and as much as I would like to stay and talk to you I really have to get going before I'm late for work. See you tomorrow!" He said walking away and throwing is hand up as a wave. Before he really didn't make that much of an impression on me, but he's fun to be around, I like how easy going he is and how he can keep up with my witty banter. Doesn't hurt that he's good looking too; he kind of reminds me of Mace in a way.

I stood at the front of the class and watched as all the other dancers left waving goodbye to me or introducing themselves and making a little bit of small talk before they had to leave to go do other things. When the room had cleared out, it was just Analleise and three other dancers standing in the middle of the room.

"Rose, you did really great in practice today, better than I was expecting. You have a natural gift for dancing and feeling the music. I would like to give you a formal invitation to join something a bit bigger than this."

"What do you mean an invitation to something bigger?" I looked at her confused.

A girl dressing yellow stepped forward, "We have our own dance team, the four of us and you're good, and we would love to have you join us."

"Your own dance team?" I asked.

"Yeah, I love all the k-pop dance groups that are all over Japan and Korea, so I decided I wanted to do something similar and form my own dance team. See if we couldn't make it something bigger and maybe even something that could help us get a lot of money. We actually do quite a bit of shows too, the pay is great and I think you would like it. So what do you say?" Analleise asked, eyebrow raised. God I wish I could do that eyebrow thing! I stood there thinking for a minute and looking at the four girls in front of me. During practice I noticed that they were the best dancers out of the group of girls and not to mention the most attractive. She also said it brought in good money, which one of Abe's conditions was that I get a job; he didn't really specify what type of job though.

"Alright, I'm game." I told her.

"Yes! You're going to love it Rose, I promise." She said walking over and hooking her arm through mine. The other girls followed her over and she began introducing them.

Karen was the one dressed in green and she was supermodel tall, skinny, had great hair, and was apparently the school's genius. She kind of reminded me of snow white, with her pale skin and black hair, bright blue eyes and red lip gloss on.

Sarah was the girl dressed in yellow, she was the shortest of us, super skinny, had perfect teeth I noticed, and was an 'amazing artist', Analleise had said. She had light brown hair, cut into a pixie cut, she had big, beautiful Asian eyes, and her skin was almost as tanned as mine.

Then last was Jackie, dressed in pink, again she was skinny like the rest of us, but more toned than the other girls, she was about my height and was exotic looking like me. She was great at all sports, Analleise said that she was all the coaches sweetheart. She was half Mexican, and half Egyptian, which helped gave her that exotic princess look.

All four of them had stood around and told me a little about themselves, they were all very down to earth but very kindhearted; they all reminded me of Lissa in that sense. I guess that's why I took to them instantly; but unlike Lissa they had all had that sense of recklessness, well all of them except Karen, from what I gathered her parents were very strict people so she tended to take things more seriously than the other girls.

"We always practice at my house, after our normal dance practices. But I'm sure you have a lot of questions in regards to everything so maybe we can all go the grill to talk?" She addressed me but was looking to all the other girl, I guess for there approval too.

"Yeah, I do have a lot of questions…" I said, and all the other girls agreed that the grill sounded perfect. Everyone gathered there stuff and we left the school together, all of us getting into Karen's car. Which was the greatest car I have ever seen, and Audi. We all fit into it comfortably and it still had that fresh car smell too.

It turns out that the grill is the MarktetStreet Grill that Jackie's mom owned; and it was also the small diner that I had first encountered when I had emerged from the woods on my great escape from court. We walked in, and I followed them as they automatically took the biggest booth located in the back corner of the place right next to the kitchen doors. When Jackie's mom saw us she came over and took our order, and greeted me warmly in a thick accent when her daughter introduced me.

"Okay, so if you want to ask us anything Rose, now would be the time, because I can promise you when the food comes out that's all we're going to be focused on." Sarah said jokingly.

"Alright, well when you said you do shows what kind of shows are you talking about?"

"Well," Analleise piped in, "our group does a lot of dances for our school, but we don't make them pay. We've had some other schools hire us out for dances, mostly that's the all boys schools. We also have been in a few dance competitions, um, we done a couple of shows at local clubs." She shrugged, "We do various gigs pretty much, but it brings in good money and we already have a huge fan base. We want to become a popular dance team like all those K-pop dance teams you see on the internet. We even have our own YouTube channel that we post videos to so people that aren't local can watch us."

"Wow, that sounds like a lot." I said

"It is a lot, but we have so much fun doing it that it really doesn't seem that way." Jackie commented.

I was about to ask another question when the food came out, and it smelled so good. My stomach rumbled at the smell and I was reminded that I hadn't eaten yet today.

When I saw who brought the food out that was even more surprising.

"Here you are ladies," Ryan said placing the food in front of us.

"Aw, you're the best Ryan, always cooking for us." Sarah cooed out at him.

"Just doing my job," he said flatly to her. Well I guess he doesn't flirt with everyone like I thought he did.

We all dug in eating, and barely talking to one another. The other girls ate like me, like they haven't had anything to eat all day either. Which I know isn't true, because I saw Jackie pulling out a bag of something from her pure in the car and popping it in her mouth, whatever it was that she had been eating it filled the car up after a few minutes with a fruity smell.

When we all finished eating Analleise asked me if there was any other questions I had, but I was so full I couldn't think of anything. The other three got up and said there goodbyes and headed off for the day. Analleise stuck around to write down her address on a napkin and gave me basic directions on how to get there for practice tomorrow. She got up and waved goodbye and took off leaving me there sitting alone, and so full I felt like I was about to burst.

"Want a ride home?" I looked up to see Ryan smirking down at me.

"Sure, why not." I shrugged.


	13. Chapter 13

"This is my house right here," I told Ryan pointing to it. He pulled over and parked right in front of it.

"Goodnight Rose, I'll see you tomorrow." He said smiling and turning in his seat a bit to look at me.

"Goodnight, thanks for the ride." I told him opening up the door.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"What?"

"It's nothing, goodnight Rose." He said turning and facing forward.

I got out and closed the door behind me, and he sped off. 'I wonder what that was all about?" I thought to myself. I shrugged it off and walked inside. I walked into the kitchen and Elizabeth was cooking dinner and Abe was on the phone in the kitchen.

"Never mind, she's here." He said into the phone and snapped it shut, "Where the hell have you been?" He shouted at me.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you, actually I forgot about it myself, I joined the schools' dance team yesterday. The first day of practice was today after school." I rushed out before his face got any redder than what it was.

"Oh," He instantly calmed down, "Well, that's fine, just tell me about these things first Rose so I don't have to worry." He said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

I smiled at him, trying not to laugh. "Well, practice is everyday after school and I'll also be going over to some of the other girls house after practice to practice some more." I told him, leaving out the part where I joined their separate dance group, for some reason I had this gut feeling that he wouldn't really like that part.

"Oh, and one of the girls said she can hook me up with a job so I'll most likely be out on the weekends to, if that's alright with you?"

"That was nice of her." He stared at me for a minute, probably trying to see if I'm lying and trying to pull something over on him, which I was, I don't know if we'll actually being doing anything on the weekends but at least it will give me an excuse to not be stuck in the house and have him hounding me about where I've been. "Well that's fine, Elizabeth can drive you to and from work then until you've saved up enough to get your own car."

"Oh well, my friend who got me the job said that she can drive me, we'll be working at the same place and she said that I'm most likely going to be working the same shifts as her since she got me the job and there short staffed on weekend nights." I told him, sometimes I could surprise myself with how quickly I could fabricate something.

He got quiet and stared at me again, I could see him thinking, about what I have no idea. "Alright, but if she can't give you a ride you are to call Elizabeth, you understand. If you're going to be working during nights I don't want you out walking alone at night. And speaking of which how did you get home?" At this last part he narrowed his eyes at me.

'Hmmm, I wonder how mad he'll be if I tell him a guy dropped me off,' I thought to myself. "It was her, she drove me from dance practice; but I really do have a lot of school work I need to get done so if you don't mind can I go now?"

"Yea, and call your mother while your at it, she'll be worried about you." He said putting his phone on the counter and walking over to the kitchen table where he had his laptop and a pile of papers scattered about.

"Alright." I said, in my head I added, 'I doubt that.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

I woke up the next day in a good mood, it feels like its been ages since I've actually woken up not instantly regretting the whole day. I jumped in the shower and when I got out paid extra attention when blowdrying my hair. I had actually woken up early enough that I could curl it. When I got dressed I sat down in front of my vanity and applied my makeup. My hair fell in soft curls down my shoulder and I pinned the left side back from my face. I grabbed my stuff and headed down the kitchen grabbing a muffin off the counter and a bottled water out of the fridge and took off out the door.

I was almost to school when a black suv with tinted windows drove by but I didn't get a good look at it because the wind suddenly picked up and blew my hair in my face effectively blocking my vision. When I managed to get my hair out of my face the suv had already drove by, I had a nagging feeling in my gut that there was something up with that suv though. I shrugged it off and continued on my way.

I was at my locker when Anna, Karen, Sarah, and Jackie walked up on me.

"hey guys," I said to them, while trying to get my locker to open.

"I know we just ask you to join us rose, but the headmistress just told us that there is going to be a school assembly today, apparently there's not enough kids participating in clubs here. And well, she's asked our little group to represent the schools dance team. We would love for you to join us, but if you don't feel up to it we understand. But on the other hand if you do want to join us, we'll be able to talk to her in letting us skip our morning periods so we can teach you all the dance steps. Its your call rose." Anna gushed out.

"Sure, anything to miss going to my buissnes period." I smiled at her, truly thankful that I'll get to skip that period.

"Great, lets go, oh and I brought a change of clothes for you to be able to change into, it was for practice today after school, but you can wear them at the assembly. But… how are you in dancing in heels?" She asked me smiling and hooking her arm through mine as she began leading me down the hall.

"Heels?" I asked deadpan…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay Mr. Ozera, everything is all set for you. Here is your class schedule and also there will be an assembly today during sixth and seventh period. Also I have spoken to your guardian and the importance of your bodyguard and how he will be attending all your classes as a student to blend in, but…" the headmistress paused to turn her gaze upon Dimitri sitting next to me, "I will expect you to act accordingly to the schools wishes and to not cause any issues unless it is absolutely necessary. Do I make myself clear boys?" She asked raising her eyebrow at Dimitri, I really couldn't help but smirk.

"Absolutely." Dimitri replied.

"Good, first period is about to start and I already have you both in the computer systems. Good day gentleman." And with that she dismissed us, we both got up and waked out of the administrators office in silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

"Alright, you ready Rose?" Anna asked me, while we stood up to get ready to go take our places in the center of the auditorium. I nodded at her to let her know I was ready.

"Don't be nervous, you did great with learning the routine." Sarah said walking up to stand beside me. I smiled at her in return. I wasn't nervous really, I was used to getting attention at all the parties that Lissa and me used to go to before we ran away from St. Vladimirs. Having an audience was really nothing new to me.

Our music cued and we walked out to take our places for the routine. It was actually pretty simple to learn. It was a series of short snips of songs that lasted for about five minutes and then it would change into another song and we would begin another dance to that song. Anna said that she had wanted to be able to show how versatile their dancing was and that's why she had did it like that. We started our first dance and immediantly all the guys in the audience went wild when we stood in a perfect line with our back to the crowd and our hands on our hips, and began swaying our hips side to side in sync with the bass of the song.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dimitri and I stood in the back of the auditorium along the wall and were looking over our class schedule when loud music filled the place. I looked up remembering the headmistress announcing some members of the schools dance team performing to get people to join.

When I looked up I couldn't of been more shocked, there in the center of the stage was a group of some of the most attractive girls I've ever seen, besides Lissa; and in that group was Rose dancing with them. "Holy shit…." I looked over to Dimitri who looked just as shocked as me.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry about the late update; life has been hectic. But here is this chapter and I'll try to get another one up tonight as well, a lot longer one.**

We stood there stunned, Dimitri couldn't take his eyes off the stage or rather that he couldn't take his eyes off a smiling, and dancing Rose. She was the last person I've ever expected and I'm pretty sure Dimitri is feeling the same way. He walked out right before they stopped dancing. I turned and followed him out a minute later; he was standing before a window at the end of the hall and staring out at it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I felt exhilarated after our dance routine, it was great and fun. 'I wonder what the others would think if they could see me now?' I wondered. I was walking down the hall with the other girls when I saw them. 'I was just kidding!' I told my brain, thinking maybe my own body had betrayed me and was trying to play some sick joke on me. I could feel my chest constricting, as panic started to set in. But all this you couldn't of been able to tell from the outside, nope, on the outside I had my face school to let nothing show.

"Rose! That was ssoooo amazing!" Anna gushed out grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall away from the last two people I had ever expected to see here of all places. I more than happily followed anna and the other girls and looked back over my shoulder. They were both turned to our group but staring at me in wide-eyed shock.

'Oh my fucking god…' I though to myself; facing forward again trying to push the situation out of my mind.

We had been walking down the hall for a couple of minutes now, and Anna hadn't yet let go of my hand, which I was grateful for. I was so consumed in my own thoughts that I wasn't paying any attention to what the others were chatting about or my own surroundings. I didn't snap out of my haze until I looked up and noticed the "Dance Practice" plague next to the door.

"We're going to dance practice today?" I asked no on in particular.

Anna looked at me from her conversation she was into with Jackie, and looked at me quizzically.

"Are you okay Rose?" She has concern making her voice softer and a few octaves higher.

"Yeah, sorry, it's just I had such a huge adrenaline rush from the excitement, but its worn off now and I'm just a little bit tired." I rambled out, no need to tell them about Christian and Dimitri standing at the end of the hall, of the very school I attend. Nope, no need at all.

"Well, just sit down and relax for a little bit, if you feel ready to jump into practice go for it, if not it's really no big deal. After all you preformed beyond expectations and we didn't really have time to prepare you for it properly." She said patting my hand as we walked into the dance room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

It was nearing the end of practice and I still didn't really feel like dancing. I've been playing the whole "tired thing" off pretty well too, sitting on the floor and leaning my head back against the mirrored wall and closing my eyes. I did watch them a few times here and there, and also watched the time. Ryan didn't show up for practice either, which was weird… but I thought Anna said something at the beginning of practice about him recruiting some more males into the group; I wasn't too sure though because I was still in a daze then.

"Okay, everyone that's it for today! You all did wonderful, um Jenna could I talk to you for a moment?" I heard Anna addressing the group. I opened my eyes and stood up, just as Ryan walked through the door with two new dance members. I could feel my jaw drop and I stumbled a bit when standing up…. 'This has to be the worst day of my life!'


	15. Chapter 15

I'm almost positive my brain had stopped working at the site of Dimitri and Christian standing behind Ryan. I know I had to look somewhat crazed as I stood there with my mouth hanging open in shock and my eyes bugged out of my head. My mind couldn't even begin to conjure up the images or thought process of those two actually in my Dance Class, and actually dancing.

I shook my head and tried to regain my composure, well… on the outside at least.

"Well, we got two new students joining our dance group everybody!" Ryan shouted out to the group, which in turn hushed all the murmuring that was going on. Everybody was now giving Ryan and the two new members their full attention, and I scanned over the group to see all the girls had already began to get starry eyed at the prospect of them joining us.

"Go ahead and introduce yourselves guys." Ryan stated coolly and moved off to the side to let Dimitri and Christian take the spot light. At that point I had completely tuned everybody out and was focusing really hard on making sure I had all my belongings in my backpack. When a hand on the side of my waist pulled my attention abruptly away and made me jerk my head up to stare into the eyes of Ryan.

"Well, glad to see I finally got your attention," he smirked at me and shook his head lightly, obviously amused at me, "I've only been trying to get your attention for the last five or so minutes."

"I'm so sorry Ryan, I'm just tired and a little out of it…" I spouted the words out without thinking, huh funny all the excuses I've been making lately; "Is there something you wanted?" I asked him unsure and a little confused as to why his hand why still resting on the side of my waist still; not that I was really complaining. And then I remembered Dimitri and turned my head in the direction I saw him in last, only to see he was gone and Christian was glaring at me from across the room as a group of girls were surrounding him introducing themselves.

"Well actually I uh…well I want your help in something." Ryan stuttered out bringing my attention back to him. I looked at him and couldn't help a smile, he was standing there running a hand through his hair and staring out at the group of dancers and a light crimson flushed his face.

"Um, well I can't help you unless you tell me what it is you need help with," I sarcastically stated with a smile still on my face, now I'm finding him a little amusing.

"Well, this is actually a conversation I would like to have in private for a few reasons, so do you think it would be alright if you came over to my place for a bit and I can drop you off at home?" He asked looking down at me and smiling, and still a little red in the face.

I stood there for a minute staring at him, trying to decide if I should go with him or just demand he tell me what it is here at school. I don't know why I was suddenly suspicious of him, maybe old habits die hard, or maybe I'm still unnerved as to why in the hell Dimitri Belikov and Christian Ozera where here.

"Nevermind just forget it," Ryan said throwing his hand up in the air and turning to walk away; I guess I had been standing there too long and made him feel stupid, I instantly felt bad.

"NO Ryan!" I shouted and leapt forward to grab his arm to stop him. He stopped and stared at me over his shoulder but made no other attempts at moving. "Sorry, yeah I'll go with you, I just need to be home at a certain time is all, and with a good excuse." I said smiling at him. He smiled and grabbed my bag from me swinging it over his shoulder and grabbed my hand and led me out the classroom and past a still-staring-daggers-at-me Christian.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

Ryan and Anne's house was absolutely amazing; it looked like a something straight out of a magazine, inside and out. Although I really didn't get to see much of the place since Ryan pulled up into the drive, led me inside the front door and immediately took a left into another door leading to the basement; which was still nice though.

I was starting to get anxious though sitting on the couch in his basement, while he paced back and forth in front of me with his hands clasped behind his back; which he has been doing for the last ten minutes by the way.

I stood up after a few more minutes of watching him pace and was getting ready to tell him that I was just going to leave, when he turned to me and I saw in his eyes a determined look that was not there a minute ago.

"Rose, this is really hard for me to word right, well, actually its just mostly embarrassing." He said staring at me intently and taking a deep breathe. "Ok, well, I've been thinking a lot about our dance group and about a lot of our routines we do. This year I would like to change things up a bit, try something that we haven't done before. But this is going to require some drastic changes to some of the routines I have in mind, and the biggest change is that instead of us just dancing as a whole, maybe trying to pair up dancers instead."

I stared at him, not really understanding what he was trying to say or what he needed help with exactly; he must of saw the look on confusion on my face though because he took another deep breathe and I stared into his eyes trying to see him find the words he wanted.

"I would like to pair the girls and guys up as, I guess you could say a couple, in our dance routines, but I never really actually danced with another girl; well I have, but not in the sense that I'm trying to accomplish, what I mean is…" he rushed out and was stumbling over his words trying to find something that would make sense. But during the middle of his little rant I had figured out what he was getting at and what he was asking.

I held up my hand stopping him, and he looked at me slightly nervous and ran a hand through his hair, which I was started to find attractive. I shook my head quickly, clearing those thoughts away.

"I understand and sure I'll help," I said smiling and then another light bulb when off, "On one condition though."

"What condition?" He smiled at me, but I could see the amused and at the same time nervous look in his eyes.

"I only want to be paired up with you as a dance partner in these routines." I actually felt proud of myself for having that bright idea.

He smiled at me and his eyes smoldering, "I really don't have a problem with that Rose." He took a few steps toward me and I couldn't help but find him very attractive, especially in that moment and with the way he was looking at me. My heart began to beat faster in my chest, and my breath quickened as I stared back at him.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up dreading going to school, there's no way that I could face Dimitri and Christian. I let out a huff and fell backwards onto my bed and laid there trying to see if I could find a way out of this mess. After a few minutes of thinking, a thought brought itself to the forefront of my mind; I am being a coward! Since when does Rose Hathaway run away! My mind was building me up with renewed vigor when another thought presented itself; the night I ran away from the court, and everyone I had known. I sunk back down to my bed, deflated, and stared at my reflection in the mirror from across the room. I shrugged getting up and grabbed my school uniform and headed for the shower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

I fixed my tie as I sat watching Dimitri pace back and forth in his school uniform. At first he seemed aggravated by the school uniform, then the fact that he didn't have a good place to really hid his stake within the uniform, then he just started pacing and every now and then he seems to go off about having to go to this "god forsaken place". Really I just think he's not wanting to see Rose; especially after Ryan had his hands on her in front of him, 'Well, guess I can't really blame the guy; I would be jealous too if I was in the same situation.'

I got up and walking to the door realized the only thing I could do to snap Dimitri back to the present and out of whatever was going on within his head. "Are you going to do your duty or should I ask for another guardian?" I questioned him doing my best to show him I meant business as he spun around on me and gave me a glare similar to one that Rose would give. I wasn't a hundred percent sure if this idea would work; but apparently Dimitri felt the same as Rose when it comes to their sense of duty being questioned. Well, that's how Rose used to feel anyways.

I watched him school his face to the normal expression you see most guardians wearing and grab his things. I smirked shaking my head, and headed out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

I stood at my locker still debating with myself the possibly of trying out some acting skills and playing the sick card when I felt someone standing close behind me. I turned around and looked up to see Ryan staring down at me with his signature smirk and his eyes lighting up with amusement.

"Is everything okay Rose?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, why wouldn't it be." I rushed out the words and felt my face burn with embarrassment.

Ryan stepped closer to me and I instinctually took a step back till I was flush against the lockers, he put his hands on either side of my face and stared at me intently. "Hmmm…" was all he said and he leaning in closer to me, his lips only inches from mine. I heart was beating so fast and hard that I pretty sure he could hear, and my breath quickened and his nearness. I stared into his eyes and was lost by how beautiful they were, I mean they were always attractive, but this close to him I stared into his eyes and I got lost. His eyes had a thin ring of midnight blue around the outside and the main color of his eyes was an alluring aqua blue and then there was another thin band of hazel right around his pupils. The term 'tri-colored eyes' instantly popped into my head, but that was the only thought processing going on. I can't believe I never noticed before how amazingly good looking he was. He had a strong jaw line and full, very kissable lips. His nose was just the slightest bit off center, like it had been broken and didn't heal right, or maybe just broken one too many times; but it just added to his character. His dark brown hair still had that 'just rolled out of bed look' that I remember him having form the first time I saw him; but his hair had gotten just a little bit longer since then. The front strands of his hair hung down to eyebrow level on him now. I was still standing there lost in him, when the bell rung to be in class, snapping me out of this daze I was in.

Apparently he had been a little distracted as well, because I noticed he had seemed to come back to his normal self the same time I did. He gave me one last smirk and head off to class without a word. I let out a huge breathe I hadn't realized I had been holding and finished grabbing my books out of my locker and slammed it shut; running to my class that I was severally late for.

When I walked into the class I could tell that no one really appreciated me disrupting, so I hurriedly ran up to my seat and settled down. Only to look to my left and one seat over from me, were Christian and Dimitri. Dimitri sat staring forward and Christian was looking over at me glaring daggers again. I rolled my eyes; letting Christian know how much his glares affected me; and looked forward and for once actually paying attention to the subject matter.

**AN: First of all, I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing; it brightens my day! Secondly, I'm not sure how long the next chapter will take me. I'm going to write it in Dimitri's POV; but the only problem with that is… Rose, Christian, and Lissa's voices all just seem to pop up in my head and agree or disagree with what they think they should say. I hear Dimitri's voice in my head, but he usually only speaks in Russian to me…. And I can't speak Russian. So please just be patient while Dimitri and I try to work through this language barrier together and if you have any thoughts or ideas please feel free to comment! Thanks again everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

Maybe it was the setting I was in, or maybe it was just the fact of seeing Rose when I never thought I would see her again. Either way I felt like a teenager again, emotions swirling around inside of me, it was confusing and frustrating. I shouldn't care about the emotions I hold for Rose anymore; what I did to her was inexcusable and wrong. I also had to focus on my duty; I was now Christian's guardian; which is something that I'm starting to think I'm going to loathe.

The bell rang signaling the end of this period and I gathered my things and stood up waiting for Christian and did a quick scan of the classroom as bodies hurried about trying to get out of the room. Turning my attention back to Christian, he had grabbed Rose by the arm and was leaning in and talking to her in a harsh whisper, but I didn't really care too much to eavesdrop on what was being said; so I patiently waited for him.

Rose had been glaring at Christian while he was talking to her, but when she turned her gaze to me, time itself seemed to slow down around us. Her eyes were deep, beautiful orbs that I could easily get lost into, and when she looked at me I always felt as if my very soul itself was open for her to see. Besides my family, Roza was the only person to ever be able to see past everything and right into the core of me; it always has confused me how much she could tell what I was feeling or thinking without me having to express anything to her.

She jerked her arm out of Christians' grasp and never taking her eyes off me, gathered her things and stormed out of the class room. Christian turned around and running a hand through his hair looked at me and smirked.

"Well this isn't going to be fun…or easy, but I managed to convince Rose to talk to us, she agreed that after dance practice we can follow her somewhere to talk privately." He stated flatly, I could see why Lissa had a liking for the boy; already I could see the wheels turning in his head and knew he was thinking about all the possibilities of how this could go wrong or go his way; he would make a good strategist.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

Ever since this morning, my emotions have been all over the place and as the day progressed towards dance practice my nerves have gotten worse. I let out a huge sigh of exasperation and slammed my locker door closed.

"You seem very tense, Ms. Hathaway." I voice that was becoming all to familiar to me said from behind me.

I turned around and found a smirking Ryan. "Yeah, I guess so…" I said and stated walking off towards dance practice. Ryan easily matched my pace and I could see him staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Rose, is everything okay?" Ryan asked, I could hear the concern in his voice and it made me relax a bit.

"Yeah." I rushed out, a little too fast I realized. I readjusted the hold on my books and tried to pick up my pace.

Ryan grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "Rose if something is bothering you, you know you can talk to me right?" I stared into his eyes, concern filling them. I took a deep breathe and tried to relax, nodding at him in response.

The corner of his mouth twitched up, "Well, I was thinking about trying to throw my idea at the rest of the dance team, and maybe we could practice some. Are you up for it?"

I smiled at him, grateful that I could dance with him, "Yeah, I'm up for it. Are you?" I said trying to calm myself more by bantering with him. I liked the way he made me feel, I realized.

We walked into the room and put our stuff down together, he grabbed my hand and lead me over to his sister. I already knew what he was going to be talking to her about so I really didn't pay too much attention to their conversation. Instead I looked around the room and found Christian and Dimitri standing in the corner of the room. Dimitri was staring out the window and Christian was staring straight at me.

"Alright, come one Rose." I turned my attention back to Ryan as he started pulling me to the center of the room. I lifted my eyebrow quizzically at him and he smiled reassuringly at me. Once we got to the center of the room he explained to the group what we were going to be trying today, and wanted all of them to pair up and then try and copy what him and me did.

He grabbed my other hand and turned me so we were facing each other. He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear, "Just feel the music Rose, I'll follow your lead." He pulled back smirking. I took a deep breathe and pushed all my thoughts out of my head and just stared at Ryan, when I felt calm enough I nodded at him, he smiled and turned and nodded at someone else in the room and the music came on. I let go of Ryan hands and turned to face the room, he followed me my movements at the same time doing what I did. I let the music take control of me, and I danced to feeling of the song. I could feel Ryan close beside me and I was aware of him, where he was at and out of the corner of my eye I could see him following me perfectly.

Then he grabbed my hand and pulled it around the back of his neck making my body turn towards him. My hand landed on his chest and he let go of my other hand to grab the one on his chest and spin me around so my back was flush against him, never letting go of my hand; he pulled my hand down and without him having to say anything I knew what he was wanting, so we both dropped to the floor. He pulled back, sliding away from me a couple of steps and beckoned me to come to him. So I crawled to him, moving my hands up his outstretched leg and using one hand under his chin standing up with him following me, our eyes were locked and I could feel this amazing spark between us.

I started to turn away to spin, but he grabbed my hand and efficiently stopped me with a jerk, out of the corner of my eye I could see him jerking his body with a stop also. So I started to walk towards him, but as I started walking he walked behind me, never letting go of my hand. And pulled my hand enough for him to let me know to spin, which I saw him follow. I watched him closely waiting for him to do something next, I saw him coming to an end of his spin and start to crouch down and my body was only a second behind all his movements. We both slowly stood up moving our bodies in waves as we went. I walked toward him as he took a couple steps back shaking my hand and smiling at him. We both turned abruptly to face the group again, I glanced over at him and followed his body as he did some kind of locking move and I put my hands in his when he reached his out to me. Our gazes locked and he put a hand on the side of my face, the electric feeling between us growing. I could see in his eyes that he could feel it too; his eyes were normally bright and mesmerizing, now they were mesmerizing in a completely different way; they were darker with a look of hunger in them. We broke our gazes and jumped to the side at the same time, turning our upper bodies and kicking out a leg. I looked at him and started to really smile at him, brushing off my shoulders and watching him do the same. I stopped and he moved behind me putting a hand on the side of my face and lightly pushing to I somewhat spun til I was facing him with his hand still on the side of my face. I saw him moving towards me and did the same putting my hands on either side of his sides. He had both his hands on either side of my face and I arched my body into him, his face was close enough that I could feel his warm breathe on my face and it sent an involuntary shiver down my back; which he noticed. His lips parted and his eyes grew hungrier looking and darker, sending butterflies into my stomach and making my breathe hitch. He pulled away grabbing my hand and I was just a few seconds slower behind his movements, he started moving towards me again and I pulled my hand up that was still locked in his so that he had to move in closer to me; he put a hand around my waist and spun me away from him. We were back to facing the group and I just started smiling and dancing somewhat silly, seeing him out of the corner of my eye following my movements with a breathtaking smile on his face. We ended the dance by walking out of the center of the room, him letting out a laugh that made you want to laugh because it was such a great sound.

We walked over to where we had sat our stuff down at, he reached into his duffle bag and pulled out two water bottles, tossing one to me which I caught with a grateful smile. The group of dancers started clapping and I could hear some of them whistling and throwing out comments about the dance, but the only thing I was truly focused on was the look in Ryan's eyes has he took a long drink out of water bottle, his gaze never leaving mine. And the look in his eyes sent another wave of involuntary shivers down my back. I turned around finally breaking his gaze, and my eyes locked right into Dimitri's blazing eyes. 'Oh, shit!' Was all I could manage to think.

**AN: the idea for this dance came from a YouTube video that I saw and just loved! If you want to check it out, go to YouTube and just type in D-trix and Lauren Froderman love song choreography.**


	18. Chapter 18

The look that was in Dimitri's eyes brought me back to the night he flew into a room where me and Jesse Zecklos were in, making out. The look of fury in his eyes that night was the same look that was in them now. I turned my head breaking away from his gaze and saw a look of surprise and aggravation in Christian's eyes. I shook my head and walked back over to Ryan who was looking at me with a curious expression.

My savior came in the form of Anne though, as she brought everyone's attention to her and began pairing people up. She turned to Ryan and me and told us that our routine was amazing and that she thought we should break it down for the rest of the class to be able to follow. Ryan walked up to stand beside me and brushed the back of his hand against the back of mine, I looked up to see him smirking at me. "Think you can manage to break the dance down, or should I take the lead."

I couldn't help myself with him, "Oooh I do like a man who takes the lead." I cooed out in a husky voice and winked at him.

His eyes darkened for just a moment before they became clear again and he smiled that dazzling smile at me and took my hand and pulled me to the center of the room again. We broke the dance down, Ryan doing all the talking and it was funny because he made it sound like we had planned every move out, which was far from the truth; in reality the majority of the dance was a spur of the moment thing. When we were done with practice for the day, I walked over and bent down the grab my stuff when I felt someone behind me. I looked up into the mirrored wall and saw Ryan staring back at me. I straightened and turned around, the minute I was facing him; he wrapped both his hands around my waist and pulled me to him. A small gasp escaped my mouth and I put both my hands on his chest to steady myself.

"Please say you'll come over tonight and practice another routine with me?" Ryan asked. My stomach had the full-blown butterfly effect going on and I was suddenly nervous, I nodded a yes at him, not really trusting my voice. He smiled at me and bent down a little bit to press a soft kiss to my forehead. He suddenly let me go and in one fluid movement grabbed his stuff, turned and was walking out the door. I stood there dumbstruck watching him leave and didn't really come back to reality until I heard someone clearing their throat. I turned my head to see Christian standing there patiently.

I was suddenly nervous for a different reason, I remembered that I told Christian that I would meet with him after dance practice today to talk to him. I bent down and finished what I started in grabbing my stuff and walked out the room knowing that Christian and Dimitri would follow me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

I walked through several hallways till I got to a door that led to an empty stairwell. I walked in and picked a step to sit down on, I had a strong feeling that I was going to be arguing for awhile, and possibly lectured. My only hope was that neither one of them would be cruel enough to haul me back to court. Christian walked through the door first and sat down one step below me. I looked up to see Dimitri was leaning against the wall in front of me with his arms crossed in front of him. His eyes still held signs of being mad, but I could tell he was no longer as mad as what he was in dance practice. 'He has no right to be mad at me though, he made it quite clear that he no longer cared about me.' I thought to myself; I was confused by his actions and just a little bit mad myself. But despite all that, I still felt a pang of hurt shoot through my heart, I turned my gaze to Christian no longer able to look at Dimitri.

"Okay Rose, what the hell are you doing here?" Christian asked as soon as I gave him my attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked deadpan, I couldn't help but feel that an argument was going to break out between one of us.

"Rose, you know what I mean, just answer the question?" He said exasperated.

"Well, I go to school here." It was really all I could think of with feeling Dimitris eyes on me, it was making me nervous. Christian just rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Why did you leave?" This came from Dimitri, I snapped my gaze to his still slightly heated one and I didn't fail to notice that his accent was thicker.

"For reasons that I'm not sharing with you." I said knowing full well that it sounded rude, even though I really didn't mean for it to come out that way.

"Rose! What the he—" Christian stood up and started shouted but Dimitri quickly silence him with a hand on his shoulder and a hard stare.

"Can you give Rose and me a few minutes." It wasn't really a question, but a statement. Christian nodded at him and walked back through the door we came through.

I was very suddenly aware that it was just Dimitri and me alone in the stairwell now; my nerves were jumping all around inside of me. I stood up leaving my stuff on the stairs and crossed the opposite wall of Dimitri and leaned against it, trying to put a little more space between us. With us being alone my hands ached to reach out to him, but I knew that it was pointless; he doesn't care for me no more and it also made me feel a little bad because despite how I felt about Dimitri I was started to like Ryan.

Dimitri stood there for a minute with his hands hanging down at his sides and stared at me.

"What!" I snapped at him.

He crossed the small space with one step and stood almost touching me, he put his hands on either side of me, efficiently trapping me. With him standing this close to me I could smell him, and it sent shivers down my back. I looked up into his eyes, I could see him struggling with his emotions and before I could decipher what it all meant. He leaned down and brought his lips to mine, the kiss was gentle at first but then quickly became heated. I completely lost myself in the feel of his lips on mine, Dimitri's lips. He broke away from the kiss and I could see hunger and pain in his eyes. He turned and strode out the room without a word. All over again I felt the pain of losing him, I slid down the wall and began crying.


	19. Chapter 19

I sat there crying with my head down into my arms, I heard the door open but I didn't really care. After a couple of minutes I heard it close and this time I did look up but there was no one there. I wiped my face with the sleeves of my blazer and stood up grabbing my stuff and making a quick escape to go home. I just wanted to lay in my bed and ignore the rest of the world.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

I was laying in my bed trying to figure out Dimitri's actions for everything when I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door.

I sat up and quickly called out to come in. The door opened and Elizabeth walked in a few steps. "Rose a friend from school is here to see you, are you up for company?" She asked.

I nodded my head at here, completely confused as to who could be here. She walked out and I heard her talking to someone and then Ryan entered the room. He stood there with his hands stuffed into his jean pockets and I could see him staring at me taking everything in. He crossed the room and sat down tentatively on the edge of the bed and continued to silently stare at me. "Rose are you okay?" he asked.

I looked down at the comforter and didn't quite know how to answer, I wanted to badly someone to confine in; like I did with Lissa; I quickly pushed that thought out of my head and shook my head side to side. I stopped realizing that he would take this as me saying that I'm not alright and not really seeing the gesture for what it was. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, I was shocked by the what he did that I didn't know what to do or even how to feel; I was still emotionally shell-shocked from what had happened between Dimitri and me today.

So I just stayed there wrapped in his arms with my face resting in the crook of his neck. I could feel myself start to slowly relax, Ryan just had this calming effect on me; that I was really starting to appreciate more and more everyday.

"Rose you know I'm here for you if you need anything right?" He asked me. I still didn't feel like talking so I didn't respond. He put his hands on my arms and gently pushed me away so that he could look at me. I tried holding his gaze, but my thoughts were so confusing and my nerves were shot for the day, I looked down at the ground trying to clear my head.

"Hey…" His voice came out soft, soothing, "Rose, look at me." I did. "I'm here for you, no matter what Rose. You can trust me, I promise you." I don't know why it started, I thought I was done with that for today anyways. But with Ryan looking at me with such concern and with everything he was saying; the tears silently started sliding down my face. He reached up and gently wiped them away with his fingertip but they just kept coming. He pulled back to him and wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around him, needing the comfort.

OoOoOOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I don't know why I said those words to here. I knew I probably couldn't keep that promise, and that I would probably end up hurting more than anything. But seeing her like that made my heart wrench. I'm not even sure when it started, but I knew I had growing feelings for her, how could I not? I looked down at her wrapped in my arms, and could feel her arms wrapped around me. She was so beautiful, in everyway possible. She was at all not what I had expected. I wanted so bad to be with her how I wanted, but no matter what she would end up getting hurt in the end, no matter how anything played out. I bent down and kissed the top of her head, I could tell that she was calming down. It's funny to think, that I was completely mesmerized by this girl. Maybe I could enjoy this time with her, while I had it; make the most of it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

I had stopped crying, but I wasn't yet ready to leave the warm comfort that Ryan's arm brought me. I could feel the tears drying on my face and I tried to wipe them away but it was hard with his arms wrapped so securely around me. He gently pushed me away from him, and I wiped my face on the sleeves of a long sleeve baggy sweater I had on. I looked up at him and when I did he brought his hand up and cupped my chin beneath his finger and thumb and tilted my head up slightly and brought his lips down gently on mine. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss, I felt him move towards me, wrapping an arm behind my shoulders and gently moved us so that I was lying down, and he was half on top of me, his lips never leaving mine. The kiss was slowly heating up, turning into something heated. His hand was warm against my side and he slowly slid his hand underneath my shirt but made no attempt to stray from my side. His hand was so warm against my skin that I could feel my own blood heating up in response. He broke the kiss and looked down at me, concern still dominating the look in his amazing aqua blue eyes, but there was also a look of hunger, and maybe even passion in them too. A couple of strands of his dark hair fell in front of his face, I reached up gently and pushed them out of the way; he closed his eyes and let out a sigh of content at my touch. The sun was going down; I could tell because the soft dusk light was filtering in through my bedroom window and threw the room in a soft blue glow, thanks to the blue curtains covering my window. But the blue light was soft and comforting and when he opened his eyes back up, the soft blue made is aqua blue eyes more brilliant.

My breathe caught in my throat, I felt the air had been taken from me; he was just so beautiful. "Rose, I won't do anything you don't want me to do; but I won't stop kissing you until you smile again." He said, his voice coming out soft yet husky.

"Well, in that case, I might not ever smile again." I heard myself saying before I could even think about it, my voice coming soft and husky too. And then I smiled, because despite all the confusion and how low I was feeling, he managed to comfort me and bring out my sarcastic side.

He looked down smiling at me, "How can you say that and then smile at me, you tease me miss." He said brushing his hand gently down the side of my face.

I just shook my head and smile at him, and slowly got up off of me and grabbed my hand pulling me up into a sitting position.


	20. Chapter 20

I left the house earlier than I normally would; but I really need to be alone and think about everything that just happened yesterday. My brain had fully processed the kiss with Ryan; but I couldn't seem to process the kiss with Dimitri. I don't know why the kiss with Dimitri was getting under my skin so bad, but I kept analyzing it over and over in my head and I just can't figure him out! I sighed out loud in exasperation and headed over to the park that I knew would be empty and maid a straight arrow for my swing.

I sat my bag down on the ground beside me and started swinging, trying to figure out the meaning behind Dimitri's actions when I felt two hands on my side pushing me and the swing forward so I went a little higher. When I started coming back down I planted my feet firmly on the ground stopping myself and spun my head around to lock eyes with the very person I had been thinking about all morning … and part of last night.

He stood with his hands down at his sides, staring at me; waiting for me to say or do something.

"Hey," I internally flinched at how dopey that sounded, but it was all I could think of to say.

"Rose," He said moving a little closer and leaning up against one of the poles holding the swing set up; and crossing his arms in front of him.

"So you and Christian in dance class huh?" Trying to cover up my nervousness with some sarcastic remark.

Dimitri chuckled to himself looking down. "Yeah."

I couldn't figure out what else to say, so I bent down and grabbed my bag and started to make a move to stand up and leave when I was forced to sit back down on the swing when Dimitri appeared two inches in front of me. He had grabbed the chains of the swing on either side of my head and crouched down to see he was face to face with me.

I took in an involuntary breathe and held it, waiting for him to do something.

He leaned in towards me his lips only inches from mine, "Roza, there's a party going on at one of the other dancers' house, go with me."

I didn't trust my self to speak so I nodded my head at him, thinking he was going to stand up after that I started to move forward and as I did he closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked for a minute until I let myself melt into the kiss and started feeling warmth sink into me. I gently bit down on his bottom lip, earning me a groan from him. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up flush against the front of him, without breaking the kiss. He hardened the kiss until I opened up my mouth for him and felt his tongue enter my mouth; and I groaned. He broke the kiss suddenly and held me at arms length. Both us of staring at each other trying to catch our breathe; and then he was gone, walking up the sidewalk leading out of the park.

I stood there staring at Dimitri's retreating figure, my brain slowly trying to play catch up to what just happened.

I shook my head and started heading towards school.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

I was walking through the halls headed towards my locker, when I heard someone shouting my name. I turned around to see a girl I've never seen before running up to me and handing me a flyer and running off to someone else. I looked down at the flyer she shoved into my hand and I almost dropped it.

It was for a party, … at Ryan's house.


	21. Chapter 21

I walked around school in a haze. 'He did this on purpose!'I thought to myself. He's having this male pride thing going on and invited me to Ryans party on purpose.  
I felt bad for Ryan all of a sudden. I was about to my first period when anna walked up and stopped me.  
"Hey Rose, again I'm sorry but there's something last minute I want to talk to you about, we still have a few minutes before classes start." She put her hand on my wrist going to lead me away from the classroom door. I silently followed her still trying to wake my brain up out of a daze.  
"I know you've had to have seen the party invitaion that we're throwing at my place tonight. Well Me and Ryan were thinking about having us girls do a dance at the party and then you and him, it would make the party perfect. And we're hoping maybe that some more kids from around campus will join the dance team. So Ryan was thinking that at the party you and him could perform the dance you did in dance practice the other day. And we wanted to pull you from your last to periods later today to go over the dance we want to perform."  
I nodded at her in shock, and I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach that 'the shit was about to hit the fan', I watched her get excited and run off down the hall in a state that could only be dread.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo

During the lunch period, I wanted to be away from everyone to think. I walked out of the building, leaving all my stuff behind in my locker; and walked over to the park that I go to alot here of late. The closer I got to the park, the slower I started walking; putting my hands in the pocket of my blazer and looking down at the ground. I walked over and sat down on the swing with my hands still in my pockets and still staring down at the ground; I started pushing the swing back and forth a little bit with my legs. I felt so confused, my thoughts kept going around in circles, and I couldn't seem to seperate my thoughts and feelings and I knew that I like them both, but the way I like them are so different from each other. Dimitri is like fire to me, burning me up from the inside out, until I feel like I can't breathe when I'm aroudn him.  
But with Ryan, he's like water, calm and soothing, I place to come to and refresh your breathe. He's like a pillar of strength to those he cares about. I didn't know what to do, I felt lost...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I went through the day processing and absorbing everything that was going on around me, and being thrown at me; but I still felt like I was just going through the motions, 'Is this shock' I thought so many times. A shock of realization that I would have to choose one of them, and I could feel that in my gut. But how do you go about picking between two people that complete you in two different ways? I continued on like this all the way through practing my routine with the girls' through getting ready to the party. And i didn't really seem to snap out of my mood until I found myself standing infront of Dimitri to the front door of Ryan and Annas' house. I was standing a few steps down from him, wearing a black spagetti strap shirt with a long black fishnet shirt over top, a blue jean miniskirt with black cropped leggings on underneith; and black crop wedges that were made to be a more chic version of motorcycle boots. I had my hair completely down, and my make-up was up to look like a model right out of victorias secret. Apparently my body is more fashion forward with its movements then I would have thought.  
I look up to see Dimitris eyes raking over me and taking me all in. I could see the fire burning behind his eyes and I knew that my eyes held the same fire when I looked at him.  
He was leaning back against the wall with his hand shoved into a pair of faded, and fitted jeans with holes and rips placed strategically here and there, with a fitted black tee that showede just enough of his muscles through it, and a pair of black, white, and yellow Osiris shoes. And his hair pulled back into a bun with strand of hair coming out. It's a look that I would never have pictured on Dimitri; I know that he had to of borrowed someone else clothes; because there is no way he would buy an outfit like this. But the sight of him like that, was lighting something on fire inside of me. I don't know how long we stood there just staring at each other before I finally pushed of the wall with his hands still in his pockets and walked the few steps down to me and bent down til we were eye level, pulling his hands out of his pockets and placing them gently on eithere side of my face and staring into my eyes, like he could see my soul. He leaned in and whispered something in Russian to me. I didn't have time to ask what he had just said, because his lips locked with mine and everything seemed to just disappear and I felt so incredabily hot. He broke the kiss and without saying a word grabbed my hand and led me inside the house, and as soon as I passed the threshhold of the door I felt the pit of my stomach drop. 


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I'm sorry guys about the long delay. I will have another chapter up again, in the next few days guys. Again, I am so Sorry. *Puts hands up and bows for forgiveness* 


	23. Chapter 23

We walked into the house and the party was in full swing, normally I'm up for a party but I Kept having this horrible feeling; like something bad was about to happen. I was tense and I think Dimitri sensed it, he turned and gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand; but it was a quick jester; and then he let my hand go as Anna came running up to us.  
I looked up at him out of the corner of my eye, but he wasn't looking at me; he was staring across the room at Ryan; who was looking at me.

"Hey what took you so long, come on, we're all meeting downstairs before we put on our little display!" She rushed excitedly, and took my hand and pulled me through the house without even so much as glancing at Dimitri. I looked back over my shoulder at him as Anna was pulling me through the crowd of people, he was standing there staring at me and looking very uncomfortable.

She led me through to the basement and when were down at the bottom of the steps she let go of my hand. It was quiet down here, well quieter than the upstairs was. You could still here all the people partying upstairs and could feel the bass from the DJ through the house.

"I love parties, but seriously hate the crowds." Anna said smiling at me.  
I smiled back and nodded at her, I looked up to the top of the stairs as I heard the door open and close. Ryan was standing there looking down at me, but there was something about the look in his eyes that sent shivers down my spine; I just couldn't figure out if he was looking at me in a good way or bad. He was wearing dark washed-out jeans; with a black sleevless shirt with red and white abtract prints on it, the shirt made his toned arms look amazing and I noticed for the first time that he had tatoos. What they said I had no idea,  
both his arms had some kind of japanese lettering going horizontal across his forarms under-  
neith the creases of his elbows. He had a white and black hat on tilted off to the side and solid black hightop skate shoes on. He looked incredible, he had this whole bad boy look going for him, and standing there staring up at him, he took my breathe away.

He started walking down the steps towards us and stopped in front of me, smirking.  
"Look who finally showed up." He said, his eyes had a light in them making me think he was being playful; but there was something else in them too, I just couldn't figure out what.

I smirked back at him, "Well, a girls gotta look good."

Anna let out a light laugh, "Well, you look amazing Rose, really. Nice touch with the shoes too, they're gorgeous. Alright, now lets get down to business." She said walking more into the room, and thats when I noticed the other girls were there. I felt a little bad that I hadn't noticed them sooner, and nodded my greeting to them, they all smiled back at me with a couple nodding back. I followed behind Anna and Ryan followed behind me. I looked back over at Ryan to see his eyes roaming over me, and gave him a playful eyeroll; which earned me an embarassed smile like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

I turned back around and gave Anna my full attention. "Okay, now that we're all here; I was thinking about having us girls go first and then Ryan would walk into the dance as as it was ending, where then it would transition into Ryan and Roses' dance. Does that sound okay to everyone?" We were all nodding our agreement to Anna when I heard Ryan clear his throat from behind me.

"Well, actually, I was thinking about trying out a new dance with Rose tonight." He said,  
shoving his hands into his pockets and took on a defensive look.

"How are you going to spring this on us last minute, especially on Rose; if this doesn't look good enough people won't join; and we need to get more people to join the club Ryan!" His sister said, her voice strained from worry.

"Chill, it's okay, Rose is a natural dancer; we can do this." He said the last part looking at me.

I turned back around to Anna, having no idea what was going through Ryan head, but I told her I could do it. She paused, thinking for a minute before she silently nodded at us.

"Well, what are we all still doing standing around here. Lets go get this party started!" Jackie stepped forward.

We all walked up stairs and when I was about to follow the girls up, Ryan grabbed my hand and stopped me until we were the only two in the room. I looked up into his eyes and my mind seemed to go blank.

"Hey, when we go up there and it's time for our dance, just follow my lead. Its a great routine and I know we can pull it off, you just have to trust me." He paused for a minute, "Do you?"  
I nodded my head at him without really thinking, it was so hard to think straight when he was this close to me. He smirked, and it made his eyes light up; but that look sooned passed and his eyes became smoldering, he started slowly leaning into me his eyes never leaving mine; i could feel my heart racing and my breathing picked up. His lips were hovering over mine so close that I could feel the warmth of his breathe against my own lips.

"Hey, come on!" We heard Anna yell, and we bothed seemed to snap out of our trance we were in and without a word I turned and bound up the steps, feeling a little bit light headed. 


	24. Chapter 24

It was time for our rountine and I was nervous, that I wouldn't even remeber what they had taught me earlier that day. We took our places as naturally as we could in the middle of the crowd that had made the huge living room a sorta dance floor. The music from practice started pounding throughout the room and I knew that was my que; I breifly glanced up and around scanning the crowd for Dimitri, but I couldn't see him. We gathered together in the center with Anna in the center, me to her left, Jackie to her right, and Karen and Sarah staggered between us in the back. We had our hands on our hips and the part of the song came on that signled the beginning of the routine; and I instantly felt myself relax. Jackie and I moved so that we both had our heads close to Anna, our upper bodies facing her while we stood standing in the same position we started, then we turned away from Anna and dropped down to one knee in a pose. I stood back up facing forward and put my hands on my hips, while we swung our knees up like a group of girls would during a line dance in one of those old fashioned western movies you would see. We took a couple of steps forward doing this and spun, till we were standing with our legs apart and bent slightly over moving my hands like they had showed me, standing back up I could feel the bass of the song pumping through me. I held my hands out in front of me and swung my hip up a few times in sync with the beat. The the part of the song came on, signling for me to spin into the next move. Placing myself in front of Anna, i bent down with my legs somewhat spread infront of me; glad that I wore leggings underneith my skirt; and placed my hands on either side of Annas' hips.  
As she placed her hand on my shoulder I slowly came up, and putting my hand off to the side of my hip turned around and looked over my shoudler. Dimitris eyes caught mine, but I couldn't afford to get distracted; I was in the zone right now.  
I spun around, breaking eye contact and was standing with left side facing forward and looking forward into the crowd. We started swinging our hips out to the side and popping up and down in time with the music. We moved to were were were all standing in a single line with our sides still facing the crownd and began to move our hips in cirlces til we each bent over the, my elbow resting on the small of Jackies' back and my chin resting on my hand, I could feel Anna doing the same behind me; and our butts sticking out we were were slightly bent over. We stood back up with our hands going on the shoulder of the girl in front of us; and a few more moves and were nearing the end of the routine, and I knew that Ryans' part and mine was about to start.

*

*

*  
AN: Okay, so I know this chapter is short, but the next one is going to be really long; so I broke them up. I personally am really excited about the next one; shic I have alreay started working on; it's going to be interesting between Dimitri and Ryan! ;) 


	25. Chapter 25 part 1

As we're completing the last of the steps to our routine, I see Ryan moving towards me out of the corner of my eye. My breath hitches, nerves making me hypersensitive; I have no idea what Ryan has in mine, but part of me is anticipating the dance with him.

As I stand in spot swaying my hips, I see the girls walking towards the crowd leaving me there; and then I feel Ryans hands on either side of my hips.

He nudges my right side a bit and i know that he wants me to spin around towards him. I do, and instantly lock my hands around the back of his neck; his lips part slightly as I do and I can't help but be amazed by his beauty. The dark-reddish lighting in the livingroom casting shadows down on his face making his face look more angular and helping his high cheekbones to stand out more. But even with the dark lighting, his eyes still look as bright and blue as the ocean.  
He walks into me til he is flush against me, and I can feel the heat from his body warming me.  
He leans over me forcing me to bend back alittle, and moves my head in a slow half circle, forcing me to spread my bent legs on either side of him, as I bent back more. He pulls me back up to him and the look in his eyes is carnal; his lips half parted and his breathing was heavier.  
He steps back from me, never breaking eye contact; I follow his movement until we're both standing side by side staring at each other.

I see him doing footwork out of the corner out of my eye and follow, he puts a hand up subtly so that i would know to stand there, he spins around until he's standing in front of me. He bends down and runs a hand up my leg and side until he's standing again. He grabs my hand and spins me around until my back is flush up against him and he puts his hands on either side of my hips making me grind into him, I can feel the warmth of his breath on my ear as I hear his breathe hitches at the move. He pushes my back a little and I jump out while I feel him jump back, he stops me with a jerk and we stand there half a minute; before he's in front of me with his hand on the side of my face.

I look up into his eyes and feel myself get lost in them and him. I can feel the music pulsing through me still and let it and the feeling of dancing with him take me over; it was like a natural high. I moved into him and pulled his hands up to either side of my face, while turning my body into him and hooking my right leg over his hip. I ducked and bending back did a half cirlce with my upper body, I could feel the strength and gentleness as Ryan cradled my head to keep me from falling. His upper body was slightly bent over mine, his lips had parted again and his eyes were boring into mine; with his body in this position I could feel him against me which sent a bolt of electricity up my body, making me catch my breath.

When I came up, I still had my leg over his hip and with my hand on his chest over his heart, I was looking into his eyes, and I knew without a doubt that the desire burning in his was mirrored in my own. I dropped my leg slowly and spun around pulling my hands up in front of my and twirling my hips in a slow motion, until I felt Ryans hands on either side up me and I could feel him grinding up against me.

Then he was gone, I heard screaming in that instant from a few girls and spun around to see Dimitri ontop of him. He had him pinned to the ground and was saying something I couldn't hear to him. He let go of his collar with a jerk and stood up slowly, all the time never taking his eyes off him. I could feel myself instantly become alert to everything around me;  
almost like sobering up. I felt shocked, I didn't know what to do; I've never been in this type of situation before.

All I could do was stare in disbelief at Dimitri standin over Ryan looking calm, but his eyes never leaving Ryan; and with Ryan on the ground propped up on his elbow, looking up at Dimitri with a murderous look on his face.  



End file.
